Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction
by J. Islington
Summary: TRADUCTION de DarkHorseBlueSky! Quand les personnages des Cinq Légendes écrivent des lettres cinglantes aux auteurs de fanfiction... Rating T à cause de la paranoïa de l'auteur.
1. Jack

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec une traduction d'une fic que j'ai bien aimé lire (et dont j'attendrais la suite) : Dear Fanfiction Writers de DarkHorseBlueSky. ^^ Je traduis (bien entendu) avec son autorisation._

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi lire les lettres de ces pauvres personnages désespérés par tout ce qu'on peut écrire à leur sujet. x)_

_Concernant le rythme de traduction, je ne promet rien parce que je sais que je ne tiendrais pas mes délais à cause du bac, des cours, des DM de philo, des révisions, des dossiers d'italien à préparer, l'orientation post bac, tout ça. Je pense que ceux qui sont en terminale ou qui l'ont été voient parfaitement de quoi je parle. Néanmoins, j'essaierais d'être rapide quand même._

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfiction,

Gardez vos Mary Sue loin de moi.

Sincèrement, Jack Frost.


	2. Fée

_Coucou!_

_Me voilà avec la seconde traduction. Sinon, je sais que j'avais dis que je ne promettrais rien pour les rythmes de parution, mais j'essaierais de mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre tous les samedi._

_Cloeamy16: Déjà bonjour et merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, une Mary Sue est un personnage créé par un auteur et qui se trouve être une miss perfection en puissance. Les Mary Sue ont pour principales caractéristiques un passé excessivement tragique, un physique plus qu'avantageux, un don pour se faire aimer des autres personnages de l'histoire, une grande intelligence et/ou des pouvoirs incroyables et elle a, bien entendu, un futur incroyable. La version masculine des Mary Sue s'appelle Gary Stu._

_J'espère que mon explication aura éclairé ta lanterne. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale de Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_._

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

Comment OSEZ VOUS me décrire comme faible, naïve et inconsciente !

Je suis Reine des armées de la Fée des Dents et j'aurais ma VENGEANCE !

Sincèrement, Fée.


	3. Bunny

_Bonsoir!_

_Voilà donc la nouvelle lettre... Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Il n'y a rien entre moi et Jack.

Il n'y a rien non plus entre moi et Nord.

Ou moi et Sable.

Ou moi et Pitch.

Ect...

Je ne suis pas gay.

Sincèrement, Bunny.


	4. Sandy

_Bonsoir!_

_Voilà donc la nouvelle lettre... Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Je comprend que personne ne croit en moi.

Cependant, JE NE SUIS PAS INVISIBLE !

J'ai apporté ma contribution aussi !*

S'il-vous-plais, rappelez vous de moi !

Sincèrement, Sandy

.

* * *

.

_* Je trouve cette phrase bancale. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée de traduction..._

_Sinon... Verdict?_

_A une prochaine!_


	5. Pitch

_Bonjour!_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mit de nouveau chapitre en ligne hier mais je pensais plus à réviser mon allemand pour mon oral du bac de demain. Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée et que je publie maintenant. ^^_

_Dydy-Ramen: DarkHorseBlueSky tenait à répondre personnellement à ta review. Je vais donc te traduire ce qu'elle m'a demandé de te transmettre (en ce qui me concerne, tu connais déjà mon avis sur ce qui te dérangeais avec Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions):_

_"Je suis désolée si mon histoire ressemble beaucoup à une fiction sur Harry Potter mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'énerve. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas la première à avoir l'idée de Dear Fanfiction Writers mais si tu le prend comme ça, tu peux me blâmer mais aussi les gens du fanfom Percy Jackson, ceux de Docteur Who, Avengers, Naruto et tous les autres fandoms populaires où cela a déjà été fait. Ma seule pensée quand j'ai commencé ça était "Bon, tous les autres fandoms ont la leur... Pourquoi pas Les Cinq Légendes?"_

_Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es énervée à propos de ça. C'est juste quelque chose que j'aime faire et j'admet que dans toute l'histoire de Fanfiction, ce n'était pas mon idée de faire ça en premier. Je dis que c'était mon idée de le faire en premier (à ma connaissance en tout cas) dans le fandom des Cinq Légendes._

_Donc, je te conseille de te calmer et de respirer... Je ne veux pas mettre en colère qui que ce soit ou voler les idées ou quoi que soit, vraiment. Je suis juste une personne vraiment fatiguée sans réel sens de l'humour et l'habitude de ne pas updater souvent, c'est tout. :p"_

_Voilà._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

QUEL EST CE« BLACKICE » DONT VOUS PARLEZ ?!

Pas si sincèrement, le Maître des Cauchemars, le Tout-Puissant Roi des Cauchemars, l'Empereur de la Nuit, le Souverain des Ombres, Pitch Black.


	6. Jamie

_Me revoilà!_

_... Décidément, c'est la deuxième fois que je publie un dimanche... Au moins, je m'en suis rappelée à l'instant. Mais bon._

_Cloeamy16: Je n'ai pas précisé à quoi correspondait le BlackIce parce que je suis habituée à voir le mot dans le fandom anglophone et que ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit que les lecteurs francophones pouvaient ne pas connaitre ces noms... En tout cas, le BlackIce, c'est le nom donné au couple Pitch/Jack. Voilà. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

J'ai demandé à Jack ce qu'était le BenneFrost.

Après un peu d'hésitation, il me l'a dit.

Honte à vous.

Je suis juste un enfant.

N'essayez pas de me mettre en couple moi, ou une version plus âgée de moi avec Jack.

Sincèrement, l'enfant traumatisé à vie.

Jamie Bennett.

.

* * *

.

_Personnellement, avant de lire ce chapitre, je ne savais même pas que le couple Jack/Jamie avait un nom. Mais bon, il y en a bel et bien un. Au fond, je devrais pas être surprise: vu le nombre de couples qui ont des noms... Passons._

_J'espère que cette lettre vous a plu. ^^_


	7. Nord

_Bonsoir!_

_... J'ai encore oublié de publier hier. C'est en train de devenir une habitude là... Je vais finir par coller un post-it sur mon ordinateur pour y penser. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive plus._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

J'ai un accent russe.

Pas italien, français, allemand ou quoi que ce soit.

Sincèrement, Nord.

.

* * *

.

_J'avoue que personnellement, j'ai toujours vu Nord avec un accent russe dans les fics... Et je me demande comment les anglophones ont pu confondre l'accent italien ou même **français** (pour moi, la laideur de l'accent français lorsque nous parlons anglais est inimitable) avec celui des russes. Passons mon avis sur la question._

_A la prochaine!_


	8. Bunny, lettre 2

_Bien le bonsoir! (Ou bonjour, vu l'heure...)_

_Cette fois, je n'ai pas oublié de poster le samedi... Allelujah! Faut croire que le post-it au-dessus du lit sert à quelque chose et c'est tant mieux._

_Disclaimer : L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Arrêtez de me faire ressembler à une noble anglaise bourrée !

Je suis un foutu d'AUSTRALIEN !

Sincèrement, Bunny.

.

* * *

.

_Quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois, je me suis dis "... Quoi?" en lisant le "drunken British noblewoman" (qui donne ici noble anglaise bourrée). Parce que bon, il me semble que Bunny dit clairement qu'il est australien dans le film. (à la limite, ce serait plutôt le Bunny de Guardians of Childhood qui fait "noble anglaise bourrée". Ne serait-ce que pour les vêtements.)_

_Bref._

_Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit parce qu'on approche des cinq heure du matin._

_A la prochaine! ^^_


	9. L'Homme de la Lune

_Bien le bonsoir! Ou bonjour vu l'heure... Parce qu'il va être 3h du matin._

_Hum. Il est grand temps que j'aille au lit moi... Mais d'abord, le chapitre. D'ailleurs, le post-il fait effet! Je n'ai pas oublié de poster! =D_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas et l'idée originale des chapitres est de DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Je ne ressens pas le besoin de transformer vos ennuyeuses Mary Sue en gardien sans raison apparente.

Je ne récompense d'une position d'esprit que s'il y a une place de libre car créer une toute nouvelle entité requiert plus de manipulation des esprits des mortels.

Si elle sauve un petit enfant d'un danger imminent, alors tant mieux pour elle.

Mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de récompenser son sacrifice avec l'éternité aux cotés d'un certain esprit de l'hiver, peu importe à quel point le « couple » pourrait être « mignon ».

S'il-vous-plais, souvenez-vous que je ne suis pas un idiot.

Sincèrement, Tsar Lunar

Alias L'Homme de la Lune.


	10. Jack, Lettre 2

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

.

* * *

.

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Je n'ai pas de sang de Pooka et je ne vais pas soudainement me changer en l'un d'eux, brisant ainsi la barrière entre les espèces et vous donner l'opportunité parfaite pour du SnowBunny !

Un tel concept devrait être impensable.

Sincèrement, Jack.

.

* * *

.

_Concernant le "sang de Pooka", peut-être que certains d'entre vous ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit. Les Pookas, c'est le peuple de Bunny dans Guardians of Childhood._

_SnowBunny... Mine de rien, lire et traduire Dear Fanfictions Writers m'a permit d'apprendre pas mal de noms de pairings. Je crois qu'à la fin, je vais finir par tous les connaitre. x)_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine!_


	11. Fée, lettre 2

_Bien le bonjour..._

_Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle traduction._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et je ne suis que la traductrice, l'idée originale de la fiction est de DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Il apparaît que vous, jeunes auteurs, êtes convaincus que mes conduits lacrymaux explosent sporadiquement sans raison apparente.

JE N'ÉCLATE PAS EN SANGLOTS TOUTES LES DIX SECONDES !

Sincèrement, une Fée sensiblement agacée.


	12. La Mère Noël

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle traduction... Cette fois-ci, c'est une lettre de la Mère Noël... Bonne lecture! ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas et l'idée originale des lettres est de DarkHorseBlueSky._

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Nord et moi sommes légalement mariés.

Arrêtez de le mettre en couple avec d'autres... Gens.

C'est un fait peu connu que moi aussi, j'ai été une guerrière...

Et que j'ai aussi une épée.

Sincèrement, la Mère Noël.


	13. Jack, Lettre 3

_Bien le bonsoir..._

_A l'instant, j'étais en train de me dire "c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc... Mais quoi?". Puis, j'ai vu le mail m'avertissant d'un nouveau chapitre de Dear Fanfictions Writers. La lumière s'est alors fait dans mon esprit. Aha._

_Je suis donc désolée pour ce retard (certes court, mais un retard reste un retard) mais en ce moment, je traverse une période très fatigante et je n'ai même plus le temps de continuer à traduire des chapitres de cette fiction... Mais je ne l'arrêterais pas: je finirais bien par avoir à nouveau du temps pour moi et de toute façon, j'ai encore un certain nombre de chapitres traduit d'avance._

_Bref, passons._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée originale des chapitres est de DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je ne suis pas une fille.

Je suis purement un homme !

Mon nom n'est ni Jace ou Jackie ou Jacklyn ou quoi que ce soit !

Sincèrement, le Jack Frost HOMME.

.

* * *

.

_Aaah les genderbends... Je me demande souvent qui a eu l'idée d'un tel concept. x) (Le genderbend, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mot: c'est le concept qui consiste à faire d'un personnage qui est normalement un garçon une fille et vice-versa)_

_Bref, à la semaine prochaine!_


	14. Pippa

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_Et qui c'est qui a encore un jour de retard? ... Je suis désespérante. Passons. Voici donc la nouvelle lettre!_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et les lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Pourquoi diable dites-vous que je suis la sœur de Jack ?

Je ne suis en aucun cas liée à Jackson Overland !

Je suis l'amie de Jamie... Vous savez, la petite fille rousse avec le bonnet blanc et l'écharpe rayée ?

Sincèrement, Pippa.


	15. Mary Sue

_Me revoici avec la nouvelle traduction!_

_Et cette fois, je ne suis pas en retard! :D_

_Bref, le disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée des chapitres à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

S'il-vous-plais, arrêtez de nous incendier !

Tout ce que nous voulons est une vie parfaite et Jack (mais surtout Jack) !

Sincèrement, les Mary Sue.


	16. Jamie, lettre 2

_Mon job d'été est terminé! Joie! Bonheur! *_* (Je tenais à faire partager ma joie.)_

_Bref, restons sérieux._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et les lettres sont à DarkHorseBlueSky._

_Voilà donc la nouvelle lettre... Bonne lecture! ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Umm... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

Je n'ai pas de béguin pour Pippa ! Pas du tout !

Sincèrement, Jamie.


	17. Pitch, tirade 2

_Me revoilà avec la nouvelle lettre. ^^_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et les lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

On pourrait dire que je suis plutôt furieux à cause des nombreuses horribles, repoussantes, choquantes, terribles, effroyables, scandaleuses, outrageantes, affreuses, déplorables, épouvantables, impardonnables, embarrassantes, douloureuses pour ma fierté, inacceptables fanfictions qui ont été écrites sur moi !

Vous vous trompez complètement sur moi. Je ne suis pas faible, crédule ou stupide. Contrôler la peur et les ténèbres est la plus PUISSANTE sphère de contrôle que l'on puisse avoir et pourtant, vous me faites passer pour totalement faible et purement maléfique ! La peur n'est pas totalement mauvaise ! Elle peut être bonne pour vous ! La peur de la mort est ce qui nous garde tous en vie ! La peur du danger est ce qui nous empêche de faire des choses stupides... Généralement.

Et jamais je ne _blesserais_ physiquement un enfant. Vous devez comprendre que je ne suis pas si méchant. J'essaye simplement de survivre de la seule manière que je le peux et ma tentative de domination du monde devait seulement réaliser mon seul vœu ! QUE L'ON CROIT EN MOI !

Et en conclusion, il y a certains auteurs QUE JE NE NOMMERAIS PAS qui semblent vouloir m'embarrasser autant qu'ils le peuvent avec ma tenue, mes émotions, mon travail et de tout ce dont ils essayent de se soucier. Vous savez qui vous êtes. J'aimerais dire que pour vous donner une chance, je vais vous laisser une journée pour EFFACER CES HISTOIRES DE LA FACE DE FANFICTION POUR TOUJOURS, et si vous le faites, je ne vous donnerais pas de nombreux cauchemars.

CE QUI VEUT DIRE TOUTES CES FOUTUES HISTOIRES DE BLACKICE ! TOUTES AUTANT QU'ELLES SONT !

Votre avec le plus profond (manque de) respect,

Pitch Black.


	18. Cupidon

_Bien le bonsoir! ^^_

_Me revoici donc avec la nouvelle lettre traduite qui est plus courte que la précédente. Là encore, tel la Mère Noël ou les Mary Sue, un personnage non canonique mais qui revient de temps en temps dans les fanfics. _

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes est à Dreamworks et l'idée des lesttres à DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je suis un mec.

En plus, je suis un chérubin millénaire qui ne porte même pas un t-shirt.

S'il-vous-plais, arrêtez de changer mon sexe, mon âge, mes préférences personnelles pour ensuite me mettre en couple avec Jack.

METTRE EN COUPLE EST MON TRAVAIL. PAS LE VOTRE.

Sincèrement, Cupidon.


	19. Pitch est de retour Encore

_... Aha. Faisons comme si je n'étais à nouveau en retard... ^^"_

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes et de Guardians of Childhood ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les chapitres qui sont de DarhHorseBlueSky. Je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

_._

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Plus précisément, je n'ai pas de filles incroyablement belles (ou de fils d'ailleurs) de l'âge de Jack.

J'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir des enfants après que mon âme ait été corrompue et détruite.

Si vous vous le demandez, je n'ai pas d'enfant autre que Dame Nature.

De tels personnages sont inutiles pour moi et ont seulement été créé pour les mettre en couple.

Pas-si-sincèrement, Pitch.


	20. Sandy, lettre 2

_En retard, encore... u_u"_

_Disclaimer: Les Cinq Légendes sont à Dreamworks, les lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne suis que la traductrice... Bref, vous connaissez le topo._

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Juste parce que je suis muet ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide...

Ou que je suis complètement bienveillant et gentil.

Je suis aussi un fier guerrier vous savez.

Sincèrement, Sandy.


	21. Nord, lettre 2

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

S'il-vous-plais,

Je travaille avec et pour les enfants. J'ai désormais fais vœu de rester sobre.

Juste parce que j'étais un bandit alcoolique dans ma jeunesse ne veut pas dire que je le suis toujours.

Sincèrement, Nord.


	22. Fée, lettre 3

_Bien le bonsoir._

_Je suis désolée de mon retard mais les cours ont reprit, je me tape le C2I qui me prend pas mal de temps et j'ai une connexion fort capricieuse dans ma chambre d'étudiante... Je risque donc d'être très souvent en retard dans les prochaines semaines et je m'en excuse._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes n'est pas à moi, les lettres sont à DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je ne suis amoureuse d'aucun des garçons de la bande !

J'aime juste les dents de Jack, okay ?

Maintenant, arrêtez d'être si méchants !

Sincèrement, Fée.


	23. Jack (et son bâton)

_... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard. Vraiment. Mais comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédemment, je suis très prise par la fac, le C2I, l'apprentissage du chinois et tout ce qui va avec. Je pense même ne plus être capable de poster tous les samedis comme je le faisais quand j'étais en terminale et pendant les grandes vacances. En effet, si j'avais fais plusieurs traductions d'avance (en prévision de la période du bac où je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose), j'arrive à la fin de toutes les lettres que j'avais traduis._

_Mais je n'arrête pas la traduction de Dear Fanfictions Writers. Je prendrais juste un peu plus de temps._

_Encore désolée._

_Disclaimer: Je pense que tout le monde sait à qui est quoi, depuis le temps._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

C'est un bâton.

Pas une canne, une houlette de berger ou une lance.

Sincèrement, un Jack soupirant.


	24. Jack, lettre 5

_... Non, je ne suis pas du tout en retard. Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Aha. ^^"_

_**Dans tous les cas, j'ai une petite annonce à faire:** Pour des raisons diverses et variées (manque de temps, C2I, contrôles qui approchent...), je serais désormais aidée dans la traduction par Nouille-chan qui m'a proposé son aide en voyant que je ne m'en sortais pas._

_Voilà voilà._

_Disclaimer: L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks et les lettres sont l'idée de DarkHorseBlueSky, je ne fais que traduire._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je suis un _esprit_...

Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler _immortel_.

Mais pas un lutin, une pixie, ect...

Et moi ressemblant à une pixie ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!

Sincèrement en grognant (encore), Jack.


	25. Jamie et Sophie

Voilà la suite... Bonne lecture! ^^

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à Nouille-chan et moi, nous ne sommes que les traductrices de Dear Fanfictions Writers de DarkHorseBlueSky. Quant à l'univers des Cinq Légendes, nous savons tous qu'il est Dreamworks.

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

C'est Jamie et j'écris ça pour Sophie parce qu'elle a genre deux ans et ne peux pas encore écrire.

J'aime Bunny parce qu'il est grand et doux ! Doux yay !

Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas dis ça... C'est Sophie. Je veux dire, Bunny est cool et tout mais... Hum... Ouais, Sophie l'aime.

Doux et grand Bunny !

C'était Sophie aussi.

Sincèrement, Sophie et Jamie.


	26. Sandy, lettre 3

_Non, je ne suis pas en retard, pas du tout! :D_

_Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude... Les Cinq Légendes à Dreamworks, Dears Fanfictions Writers à DarkHorseBlueSky et Nouille-chan et moi en traductrices..._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Moi et Pitch ?

Oh, s'il-vous-plais...

C'est juste désespérant.

Juste parce que nous sommes tous les deux des créateurs de rêves ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amants ou frères - Je ne sais pas laquelle est le plus déplaisant, probablement le premier.

Sincèrement, Sandy.


	27. Bunny, lettre 3

_Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de le répéter..._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

« Putain », « bordel » et « merde » -

C'est mon truc. Et le mien seulement.

Fée ne dirait jamais l'un d'eux, ni Jack, les jurons de Nord sont en russe et dois-je seulement _mentionner_ Sandy ?

Obtenez votre droit de jargon*.

Sincèrement, Bunny.

.

* * *

.

* Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire la phrase originale... J'espère que ça va quand même. Idem pour la première phrase. Enfin... Je savais comment la traduire, mais j'avoue que je n'en suis pas satisfaite... Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction...


	28. Les Fangirls

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon retard monstrueux... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne plus mettre en ligne les traductions aussi régulièrement qu'avant mais j'avoue qu'entre la fac et le lycée, il y a une petite différence de rythme. Donc je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je posterais quand je pourrais. ^^' Encore désolée.**

**Mais si vous en avez assez d'attendre (ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre) que je poste, je vous conseille de lire Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions en anglais. Là au moins, vous aurez tous les chapitres. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Les Cinq Légendes sont à Dreamworks, les lettres à DarkHorseBlueSky et les traductions sont de Nouille-Chan et moi. Voilà voilà.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

DONNEZ NOUS JACK !

NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE NOTRE JACKSON OVERLAND FROST !

GARDEZ LES MAINS DE VOS OC LOIN DE LUI, IL EST A NOUS !

Sincèrement, les fangirls enragées.


	29. Choupette

**Hey!**

**Me revoici. Et cette fois, j'ai moins pris mon temps pour poster la suite... Je suis contente de moi. ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier de la part de DarkHorseBlueSky (et de la mienne) ceux qui lisent encore ma traduction alors que je met 300 ans à mettre la suite en ligne. Franchement, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bon. Bah comme d'habitude hein... Le disclaimer ne risque pas de changer, faut dire. Bref. Donc, la fic est de DarkHorseBlueSky, la traduction de moi et les Cinq Légendes sont à Dreamworks.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Hey, minables.

Vous avez déjà entendu parler de « In Character » ?

Je ne suis pas « gentille », ni cette brute pour laquelle vous me faites passer.

J'ai juste une attitude bourrue, okay ?

Sincèrement, Choupette.


	30. Encore une victime des Fangirls

**Hey!**

**Me revoici donc avec la suite. D'ailleurs, DarkHorseBlueSky a reprit l'écriture de Dear Fanfictions Writers... Il semblerait que je ne sois pas prête de mettre un point final à cette traduction et c'est tant mieux parce que c'est quand même fun à faire. ^^ Bref!**

**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, DarkHorseBlueSky est l'auteur, je suis la traductrice et Dreamworks possède les Cinq Légendes. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, donc.**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

J'ai des FANGIRLS ?!

Pourquoi, hum, je - AAAAH !

*fuit les fangirls folles et obsédées*

Sincèrement, Pitch


End file.
